A meow for me, brother
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: And is that although Karamatsu feel this what is called "brotherly love" with is little brother, he usually pays al of his life problems with he.


_**So this is a tranlation about one of my fics, my mother lenguage is spanish so this maybe can be hard to understand.**_

 _ **If you find mistakes you can ask me :D i want to learn more!**_

The best form to define Ichimatsu in this cases is "Mother fucker".

And maybe this expression annoys to who is reading this, they can think this is exaggerated or rude.

But is the true.

Is the only form to call somebody who start kissing you in the neck saying "I´m going to make it slowly for not hurt you" and then fuck you with no mercy while he bite your throat to make it bleed.

And no, evil minded, this not happened to me.

This happened to his brother, Karamatsu.

Who more than a brother or a lover is more like a "victim".

The first time for example, he almost ends up in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder and a fissure.

I wont say where the fissure was.

And now we are on the point when you, dear reader say:

"This is incest".

And yes, it is, i dont want to make fun of you, but i want to make a distinction between love and sex.

Between this two boys doesn't exit any love,don't have cute kisses, neither sporadic declarations of love or the typical "Oh,I'll be in love with him? ".

No way.

Here are just a lot of testosterone and a pair of sexual failures.

Perhaps some readers seem twisted with all this sex between brother for more work off it could be, and it is, they are brothers after all.

And maybe when they began with this, they thought them too, but surely that little voice that lives in the minds of all the sextuplets raised his voice to say.

"Who cares? You can't fall lower in this life."

And they followed with it.

And is that although Karamatsu feel this what is called "brotherly love" with is little brother, he usually pays al of his life problems with he.

"So a cat is missing?"

I spit you in the eye.

"So I can't comb my hair okay?"

I'm going to put your favourite pants in the oven.

The bulling is continous and since they make "sport" together the revenges are in this camp now.

Isn't like te other hate dissapeared, take it more like a extra.

Usually the active one is Karamatsu, but not for it he take less pain. One time Ichimatsu bit his shoulder so hard when they were in the "thing" that the doctor had to put stitches.

He had obligated to say that a dog bite he while Ichimatsu laugh his ass out in the waiting room.

And if you ask Ichimatsu "Hey, if you hate so much your brother why you let he to fuck you in the ass?" and one of two, or he tell you to fuck yourself or he is going to say "to punish myself cause i'm garbage"

Cause no way he is going to say the thing about "forbidden love" turns he on.

But i'm here to tell you about the times when Karamatsu is used like a "porter's lodge". Yes, i know my euphemisms are brilliant, flowers and prizes in the comments, please.

While Karamatsu usually the most subtle about these things with words that incite mating as "I think there are leaks in the room, come with me to check" and the well-known "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" This while sings in a pathetic attempt to be sexy, Ichimatsu is more gestural, such as tripping to get down to the floor or take a grip on your pack while watching you with a serial murderer face.

And in these cases have two options, try to run away or let he do, because Ichimatsu will do, wants Karamatsu or not.

So we are currently in one of the cases where Ichimatsu is like, "here and now" Karamatsu was so quiet reading a magazine when Ichimatsu has come out with feline prowess of nowhere and has fallen on top of he, for take of his pants while he is trying to close his legs to at least make the situation a little slower.

―Hey you. Open your fucking legs.

Karamatsu corresponds shaking a little, he likes the pseudo-violations as much as anybody else, but the last time he was in that plan ended almost dislocating his shoulder.

Ichimatsu is separated from the tremulous mass that is his brother and looks for a few seconds with something like empathy but in reality is that unwholesome desire to subject he have.

―Well, if you prefer that like this no problem.

The cat lover grabs a leg and with superhuman strength who know where has been taken, he flip putting him in his back.

With his face to the ground Karamatsu growls softly something that sounds like

―Damn. Thats hurt Ichi― and he gloats.

―If you want me to behave myself, you can, i dont know ... beg me.

Because that's another,Ichimatsu ego's claps whenever note the possibility of praise.

―Ugh, please Ichimatsu ... sama?

Ichimatsu from behind smiles at the shabby attempt to appeal while he stretch his brother's boxers eager to pluck them .

―That doesn't convince me too, but I guess I could take it for valid ...

He says as he whispers in his ear, hot breath hitting his neck making him shiver.

―...Or not .

The sweet words are transformed into a bite on the ear lobe, strong and forceful.

Hard enough to hurt but not enough to make him bleed.

―OHMYGODICHIMATSU!

This leverages the open mouth who curses him to grab his face and throw him back in an awkward position and put him into a weird french kiss.

The teeth of both collide and Karamatsu corresponds the snog trying to regain some control and dignity he never had, he turns grabbing her shoulders, holding him against himself recognizing that he's getting in tune.

― You see? much complaining but you're a bitch.

The older this time doesn't respond, is too busy putting his hands under his clothes the other, they go like crazy and when they reach the nipples is a scratch more than a caress.

―FUCKFUCKFUCK.

Add to all this sick act that pain turn on Ichimatsu and we've reached the point of no return.

With an exasperated pull Ichimatsu tear up the underwear that stands between him and his goal.

This is not going to never hear directly from him, but thinks Karamatsu has a really nice ass. Things of walk in heel shoes, he think.

Without any more preambles he introduces two fingers on the ins and outs of his brother, with more intention of annoy him than preparing. Frantic moves as if at any time he could vibrate.

Karamatsu hisses a bit annoyed at the intrusion, swallowing several mispronounced English words, knows that if he don't want to end bleeding from a particular spot, bilingualism is best left for when they are not on top of each other.

Meanwhile something striking in the eyes of the cats lover, on the table next to them, where the older quietly read previously rested his jacket and sunglasses.

He separated from his brother just enough so that his hand can reaches the clothes and then wear them.

Karamatsu face looks at him "I don't understand a shit."

―You know what's your turn now, meows ... "brother".

And in this part Karamatsu and i fainted because the horrible pronunciation of "brother" has turned out the same.

―MeowaaAAAHh ?!

Karamatsu who above all this is a little confused just screaming at the first lunge that goes without notice without letting him finish his question.

And let's say this whole situation it is rarer than normal because now that the opposite takes his "perfect fashion" his superheated mind gives him the image of being fucking himself.

To remove the strange feeling tries to stare at Ichi eyebrow's, which are much narrowest than theirs and marks one of the biggest differences between the two.

Ichimatsu while lashing out at him, looking over sunglasses, eyes fixed more than normal denoting some anger.

―Stop looking at me so intently, that bad look your shit in me?

―That's not oohhh AH! -

―Did not I had said i want you meowing?

Ichimatsu deepens lunges, so deep is sure he is touching other internal organs, this is he, he likes to imagine gruesome things.

The penetrated feels spasms inside, fully stimulated by the need to be exploited. He takes direct hand to his crotch, ready to give it much-needed relief but Ichimatsu stops him.

―Put your hands in your pockets, Karamatsu.

He heeding knowing that the use of its name in a not insulting way mean is serious.

If you make a meow i take care of that for you.

Ichimatsu, honey, you're sick .

The biggest obeys while the other goes with knowing that more forces will reach their own end, unable to avoid hoarse moans, more like a cat in heat than to whimpers of a boy in his early twenties. These joins with the plaintive meows his brother doing.

It feels like burst and falls for a few moments without force on the contrary stomach , dejected by feelings that cloud vision.

He takes air as if he had just come out of a pool, almost gasping for a little oxygen that his lungs loves, it moves away from the entrance of his brother throbbing knowing himself full.

―Ichimtasu…

The mentioned look at the owner of the plaintive voice reminding the promise that he has made few seconds ago.

He approach to his mouth the member that crying out for attention and introduces whole as if it did not exist for gastric reflex in his throat. Karamatsu meanwhile is freaking out because Ichimatsu usually leave him alone despite he doesn't come for many dealings to do.

"If this is the prize I'll be meowing life" I think we hear.

Although we also see it very quiet despite the pleasure he is feeling cause Ichimatsu usually bite him very often and he don't want to test whether it can also bite "there" if he annoys him.

He let him do until you feel a kind of electrical current that runs from the spine to the legs.

― ICHIMATSUICHIMATSUICHIMATSU.

And although he perfectly know what means a so exaggerated and out of tune repetition of his own name he follows his own, receiving the impact without complaint.

The next thing you see when Karamatsu retrieve all his senses is Ichimatsu in the door with his pants on, tour at the last moment as if it had not happened.

―You should go to take a bath, you're a mess.

――――――――

Osomatsu sipped the beer can in his hand, even though this was already hot.

―This is unheard, I can't believe it.

Choromatsu meanwhile is sitting next to him, red as a tomato and pulling a little his hair .

―Neither is so bad, I always thought Karamatsu was gay. Remember the obsession with cleanliness he was when we're little? In addition, fewer siblings to fight for Totoko.

―I don't mean that, Osomatsu.

The biggest looks at him "not understand" face.

―They are brothers!

Both were sitting in s step in the yard, next to the living room door. At first they had heard the voices of his brothers and thought they were arguing ... but then things had begun to be rare and the two had been sitting there with no chance to get away without being discovered and listening to the moans coming out of the room as if was a radio program.

―We also were when we were fourteen and I kiss you in the locker hall.

Choromatsu gets even redder and gives an aggressive poke with his elbow.

―That does not count, dammit. We were just kids and ...

― And we did not know what we did?

―Exactly.

―Well, Fappymatsu. I will not say anything to others and I hope you neither do.

― I think we should talk to them, we are brothers and we can find a psychologist or ...

Osomatsu head forward and gives him a kiss, it's just a lower touch but he is speechless.

―Fappymatsu, I'm sure that if those two find us making out in the closet like when we were fourteen they will not tell anyone nothing.

Choromatsu sighs knowing that inside is sick as everyone.

―All right, I'm a grave.


End file.
